Jak and Daxter The Final Frontier
by R and C Storyteller
Summary: Set after Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier. 2nd story. Not to harsh with comments. Read & Review, Ever review Confidence for me.


Jak and Daxter The Final Frontier

Chp.1 Before

5 weeks before incident.

Location: Haven City Docks

Set After Jak and Daxter The Lost Frontier

The House is pretty much a Haven City house near the water. If you had walked into the living room the first thing you would see a cluttered desk in the corner to the right. To the left you would see is five book shelves with books right to the edge, and the books labels have ancient marks the human eye wouldn't understand. You would also see the couches on the left wall, with a large TV screen.

To the far left there's time-consuming stairs that lead up to the hallway with five doors, 3 on the right, 2 on the left.

The 1st room, on the right, is a bedroom. 1 bed and with an ottsel sized bed. The farthest wall from the door is a large window, with a great view of Haven City or when the hours of daylight comes to an end and the sun is preparing to crash against the sea line. There's a door on the right that leads to a huge bathroom

Then, in the other room is a pink room, fit for a girl. There's a desk with reports, papers, diagrams, charts, illustrations, photographs. The bed is pretty large.

The 3rd room is a secretive target test.

The 4th room is a microscope room able to see a planet.

5th room is a garage is full of modified zoomers, zoomers under construction and zoomers that clients have crashed. Also there's the Hellcat strapped to the ceiling.

Jak opened the door to the house. He had groceries and another bag which was filled with clothes. He bought a new crimson tunic, some blue low jean shorts, and black combat boots. He set the groceries down and walked into his room with his clothes.

5 mins. later

Jak comes out fresh out of the shower in his new clothing that he bought. He ripped off the sleeves of his new jacket and the only thing that isn't covered in clothes is his face and arms.

He walks to the target practice zone and pulls the new basic pistol mod that Keira created. It was just like the staff except smaller and in pistol form. He equipped the pistol mod and stepped on the foot pedal and five targets when down as fast they went up. Then 500 points went up on the score board. There had high scores on the score and these were the names of the people who attempted to shot and there score lowest to highest.

Daxter- 100

Samos- 300

Keira- 500

Tess- 600

Sig- 1,000

Ashelin- 1,500

Torn- 2,000

Jak- 5,000

_I'm aiming for you 5,000. _Jak always thought about how he was going to aim for 5,000. By now, 1,500 and increasing every second.

"Still shooting for 5,000 huh, Jak" A voice said. He heard a soft patter of feet and then something crawled up his back and was on his shoulder, he knew the orange furry ottsel was his loyal friend Daxter.

"3,600...3,700...3,800...3,900...4,000!" Daxter exclaimed. 10 seconds on the clock, 4,100. Now it's 9, 4,200. 8, 4,300. 7, 4,400. At 2 he was 4,900, Daxter started to stand up with his jaw almost down to his feet. 0, 5,100. At the last second he shot two targets with one bullet. Jak looked at his score with agreement he took out the pistol mod and tossed on the gun counter.

Daxter- 100

Samos- 300

Keira- 500

Tess- 600

Sig- 1,000

Ashelin- 1,500

Torn- 2,000

**Jak-** **5,100**

"Nice shooting Jak" Keira said. She was in the door of the room both hands on the door space, and having on hip out longer than the other side. She wore her regular clothes (The one from Jak and Daxter Precursor Legacy) but the t-shirt was a little longer. It reminded him of the olden days when he was a mute when Daxter turned into an ottsel, when he had first learned about Samos 'evil stare.' All he could do is smile at the thoughts.

"Thanks" He said. Daxter hopped of his shoulder.

"Uh, I'm gonna head to the pad, I'm busted." Daxter said and ran to the room. Then there was just those two in the room. Jak wrapped his hands around Keira's waist and she responded by put her arms around his shoulder, and they embraced each other. They leaned back for a kiss, and then there lips met. Jak squeezed her close together letting his tender kind-side out.

"I missed you" Jak was surprised with what he said. _"What the heck I just said"_

"All I did was go out the jungle" _"What the heck did he just say"_

"Did you find anything" Jak asked regaining his hardcore persona.

"No" Keira responded and looked to the side.

"Hey, don't look down like that" Jak said. He moved her head toward his face and kissed her again, for about 5 seconds. If he was carrying his hardcore persona, he just dropped it on his feet and made his toes snap like twigs.

"All I found was more eco ore" Keira said.

"So when are we going to find the new eco source" Jak asked. _"Okay I picked up my hardcore persona again, now let's sees if I could hold it until the end of this conversion"_

"Maybe five weeks" Keira said. The released from there embracement. Then, they started to walk toward the door and then stopped. "Why are you so eager to go the eco source again."

"I'm kind of bored of shooting targets. I want to shoot anything that moves or threaten me." Jak said clutching his hand.

"Oh, that's what I like to see, my man ready with his trigger finger." Keira teased. He looked at her with agreement _"I am getting eager to shoot something these days._

"Don't worry these weeks are going to fly by _(snap) _just like that." Keira supposed.

"Well, how about you help me turned the Hellcat into a speedboat" Jak asked. Over the last 10 weeks Jak has learned how to build things and edit things.

"Sure" Keira answered and walked by Jak. Jak snuck a kiss on her cheek right before she went up the stairs.


End file.
